FLCL Jazz
by Kasrym
Summary: Cowboy Bebop and FLCL crossover. It should be good, it is my first work, and I am willing to change anything that needs done.
1. It is Set

FLCL Jazz: Chapter 1: It is set.  
  
{Beep!}  
  
{Beep!}  
  
The monitor flashed colors until a profile came up on the screen. It was a red-haired Vixen with a motorcycle hat on. She had a Bass Guitar over her shoulder.  
  
"Wow One Million WooLongs for her!" Spike Spiegel said.  
  
"Hmm, She is cute their…Mabase? Where is that at?" Faye said.  
  
"It is on Earth, In Japan on the main Island…It is a remote town that is pretty much controlled by Medical Mechanica." Jet said scratching his head. "Why post a bounty on her though?"  
  
"Good point, such a small town…" Faye says with a smile... She turns around her blue hair bouncing as she pulls her jacket around her; she grabs a card-like key and rushes out the door.  
  
"Shall I go after her Jet?" he says standing up.  
  
"Nah, we are going anyways…I have some business there in the first place…Faye thinks that the One Mil is good, check out this one." Jet says as he points to the beeping screen.  
  
{Beep!}  
  
{Beep!}  
  
Data transmission in progress…..14%.....68%....99%....Loading data….DONE!  
  
{Beep!}  
  
A flash appears on the screen as a young girl about the age of seventeen appears on the screen. She has red hair as well. But hers is a bit longer than Raharu. And she has eyes that are quite strange. She is holding a camera up taking a picture of something.  
  
"Two trillion on this one," Jet says touching the screen forcing it to change…"Wanted for grand Arson of the Mabase Bridge. Posted by Kitsurabami and Amarao.. They will give us all of the case files we need." He finishes with a smile.  
  
"Okay, Ill go start making preparations."  
  
Jet hits a button on the panel next to the screen, as the Bebop shoots into space from Mars leaving behind a dusty red star zipping towards Earth." 


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2 of the FLCL Jazz: The beginning  
  
"Kitsurabami! Are the preparations set?" Amarao said quickly wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He peddled harder on the bicycle yet did not move, his eyes were focused upon the screen that flashed before them. The screen had two profiles on them, Sameji Mamimi, and HaruRaharu Haruko.  
  
"Yes Commander, They have been uploaded into the Bounty Server." She said taking the wet towel from him, she wipes her own head, as she realizes what she did her mouth drops open and she freezes up, "Eww!" she gasps, as she tosses the towel behind her.  
  
"Good, Add one more to it, The mayor of Mabase." He said smiling. "Put him on it for Adultery."  
  
"The Mayor?" she said, "As you command Commander." She typed into a holographic keyboard as another profile went onto the screen. "Set bounty how much?"  
  
"Hmm, Let me see…How about 1 trillion?"  
  
"Sir! That is outrageous. But as you…." A red light flashed on the holographic keyboard Kitsurabami was typing in. And a blank window appeared over the profiles on the screen, "Sir! We have incoming transmission from the Bebop. Accept?"  
  
"Yes, they are the first who have hit our posts."  
  
***  
  
"Hi there, names Spike." Spike said looking into the terminal at the strange man with bushy Eyebrows on a bicycle. "So you're the one who set the bounties? You gotta be kidding me." He smiled as he was pushed out of the way.  
  
"And I am Jet. I ran checks on the two people, as well as the third. Don't you think it's a little outrageous for you to set a bounty on them?"  
  
The screen crackled as Amarao's Eyebrows shot upwards, he slid on a pair of glasses. "Yea, and? Are you going to take the job?" he asked inquisitively.  
  
"Heh, Eyebrows…" Spike said pushing Jet back out of the way, "Don't you know you have a bounty on you as well?"  
  
"Is that so?" Amarao looks up smiling, I guess I do, but that is not of importance."  
  
"We are not going to collect on your bounties, they are worthless compared to yours. See you in a few, Love ya!" Spike pushed the button on the V-Phone.  
  
"Can you believe that Spike, he has a lot of money riding on his head. For interfering with the Galaxy Space Police Brotherhood."  
  
***  
  
"Kitsurabami, are all the exits secured?" He whispers as the lights on the computer shut off.  
  
"Yes Commander." She says as she pushes another button on the console and the lights to their floating compound goes completely dark. The only that filters in is from the city of Mabase directly below them. 


	3. Dramatics

Chapter 3 of FLCL Jazz: Dramatics  
  
Faye slammed on the pedal as her craft flew into the atmosphere, it stuttered and then the engines cut off. A burning smell came from the back where the engine was.  
"Damnit! Spike, I am going to kill you! Who would of thought..No gas!" She slammed back into the seat letting go of the useless controls. She slowly fell gaining speed, faster.faster..faster..The outside of the craft started to glow red.  
A distant hum could be heard from the left of her, growing louder, and an insane laughter follows it. Faye looked to the left and smiled.  
"I am saved! She pulled off the belt from her, and she opened the door to the craft, the lid of the pod opened up and snapped off due to the draft of the wind. She looked at the figure who was about ten feet away from her. She had red hair, and a helmet, a brown helmet. She had two guitars sticking out of the back of her vehicle.The front of it had a P! on it. "Oh hell.Why me?" It was Haruko flying on her yellow Vespa.  
"Domo! What are you doing?" came a voice from behind Haruko. A red headed girls face popped out from behind her. Haruko turned around and sat cross-legged facing the other girl.  
"Sameji.This is the not the time for introductions." She turned back around, towards Faye. "Well looks like you need some help."  
Faye smiled and nodded swiftly, "Yea." I can get her if she trusts me, Trust never fails.one. "Hurry Up, I am outta gas!"  
"Here!" Haruko said tossing a small coin at her, "Put that in the tank. And then follow me, Where are you from?"  
"I am from Earth." It has almost been one hundred years since she has been frozen.her past still covered besides fragments of which are not that good. "You?"  
"I am RaHaru Haruko, First Class Space Patrol Officer! At your service.So what are you after Lady?" Haruko looked at her inquisitively and smiled.I smell bounty hunter on you!" She leaned forward and sniffed at Faye. She reached out and took a hold of her and pulled her onto the Vespa, "Hold on! It goes really fast!" Sameji clung to Haruko as the Vespa took flight forward.  
How can I trick her? She guessed I was a bounty hunter before I said a thing, Well I guess Ill just have to call Spike in a few.  
"So!? Who is Spike?" Haruko turned around her eyes wide, and a large smile on her face. "He isn't your friend is he?"  
"What are you talking about? How did you kno.." She was cut off as Haruko started to speak.  
"Know what you are thinking? You are a picture Faye.I just looked." She gave a cute smile turned forward and hit the gas as the Vespa took off descending downwards towards the greyed out city, the rest of the World seemed in ruin.  
"After the Syndicate attacked the earth and created Medical Meccanica, Our factory is the only one that has survived," Haruko said as a matter of fact, "Then the worlds shifted because of Atomsk's NO power that wreaked the galaxies and realigned them. The factory held out our city against the Meteors that hit Earth Daily, Each country has a factory, and one city. But no one knows about them either. Only me, peoples minds have been 'ironed' out through the age of time."  
"What are you talking about?" Faye asked.  
"Look down there." Haruko was seeming a bit annoyed with her interrogation, "That is Mabase, and look around, Do you see anything?'  
"No.." she uttered silently.  
"Bingo!" She smiled because she knew what was next.  
  
Sameji stood up and raised her arms above her head, he eyes rolled back into her head as they closed slowly. "HIT HIT HIT, KaKin~" She waved her arms in a circle. "Canti, Oh god of the Black Flame, I envoke your name and wish for you to come forth, beckon us with your light, your oblivion to the truth and guide us."  
A red beam of light appeared before them, as they were sucked down. The Vespa landed on the ground outside of the Shigekuni bakery. A robot who had apron on was glowing red, slowly fading back into grey.  
"Canti, go finish your chores." Haruko said slightly tossing off her helmet.  
"What the..." Faye said as she looked around.  
A sleek brown haired figure walked up behind them."Well Haruko, where have you been?..Oh a new lady, Name is Kamon, Nice to meet. This is our home, and do not mind the depraved little boy setting on the porch." Kamon bowed, and set his head onto Faye's shoulder, "Has anyone told you your very pretty?"  
"Shut up old man.A hand shot up and hit Kamon directly in his face. Ive seen better.Lots better." As she rushed off inside.  
"Sameji? Sameji? Sameji?" Haruko looked around for a few minutes then looked over by Canti. Sameji had her arms wrapped around his feet, literally worshiping Canti. "Oh there you are.Grab Faye's craft and pull it around back, fix it also if you can." She tosses a small box of parts that were setting on the ground at Canti, he immediately obeys, leaving Sameji behind.  
"He doesn't want me!!" Sameji started to cry, but then she straightens up her face as she points into the sky at a dark appearing object slowly descending. "I have to go, I am being summoned by the god. Takkun is in trouble." A little black cat jumped out from the Vespa and took off towards the bridge.  
Haruko looked up onto the porch at Naota, who was serenely holding hands with his girlfriend, Ninamori. "Pathetic" she mutters to herself then speaks, "Naota, We have company, go prepare."  
  
Who is it that is coming? Amarao? Find out in the next episode. FLCL Jazz Chapter Three: The Ariival! 


End file.
